


Camilla and her Adorable Nephew (Who she Totally Isn’t Gonna Fuck)

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla is really mean, Futanari, Incest, Insults, Lots of Cum, Noncon/maybe dubcon? Not sure, Oral Sex, Other, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: Camilla has the most adorable nephew in Forrest. Forrest has an overbearing aunt who occasionally seems to be undressing home with her eyes in Camilla. All the sexual tension is about to burst, and Forrest’s gonna be on the wrong end of it.
Relationships: Foleo | Forrest/Camilla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Camilla and her Adorable Nephew (Who she Totally Isn’t Gonna Fuck)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.

Forrest isn’t blind. He knows Aunt Camilla treats him differently. And it’s not like he didn’t expect that; he’s the one who dresses in beautiful gowns and adorable skirts. And Aunt Camilla and cute things go together like, well, Forrest and cute things. So the odd look here and there is expected.

What Forrest doesn’t expect is Aunt Camilla walking right up to him while he’s studying magic and say “Forrest dear, would you like to join me for a bath?” He has a few responses already in mind, such as “What?” or “Why?” or “Excuse me?” Instead, he simply shakes his head. Not worth the effort to argue with her. Just stay quiet and politely decline.

“Why not?” Aunt Camilla asks, already putting on a pouty face. “You’re the only member of my nieces and nephews that I haven’t bathed with.”

”Well, you also bathed with them when they were quite young,” Forrest points out.

”You’re only half right, sweetie.” Camilla shines a confident smile. “I actually still bathe with them to this day.” That surprised Forrest. He couldn’t imagine how his aunt would get his cousins to agree to baths, even as adults. “And I thought it’d be nice to finally include you!”

”I’m sorry Aunt Camilla, but I once again must decline.”

Camilla leaned close until her lips were inches away from Forrest’s ear. She whispered, “It’s also a good opportunity for us to talk about the things I found in your bedroom. You know what I mean.”

She couldn’t be talking about...no, Forrest thought. She wouldn’t have found the smut novels Nina had given him. A while back, Forrest voiced an interest in seeing just what got Nina so excited about smut. One thing led to another, and before he knew it he was locking himself in his room, furiously jerking off to stories that anyone else would likely find disgusting. If one named a kink, he had probably checked to see if he was into it. As a result, he had built up quite the library of steamy stories. But he kept those hidden away behind a loose stone brick in his bedroom wall. The only one who even knew about it was him.

”Wondering how I knew? Sweetie, don’t you know that knocking on a wall makes a different sound if there’s nothing behind it?” Camilla snickers, seemingly taking joy in Forrest beginning to freak out. “Now,” she says, taking his hand and pulling him gently up to his feet, “let’s go take that bath, shall we?” He doesn’t say anything, following along with a bright red face.

They enter Camilla’s bedchambers, heading to her private bath. It’s already filled with water, and, as Forrest notes upon dipping a toe in, perfectly warm. She knew she’d have no issue in roping him in.

As Forrest stares into the bath water, Camilla wraps her arms around him from behind, already fully nude. He can feel her bare breasts pressing against his back. “Why aren’t you undressed yet? You can’t get in wearing that, can you?” He shakily nods, and she steps back, allowing him to undress without her arms getting in the way.

Camilla lets out a little giggle when Forrest’s outer layer comes off, revealing a pair of pink panties barely covering his dick. Her leering is bad enough, but when she lightly slaps his ass, he realizes that this isn’t just so she can stare. “Those stories of yours were so foul, Forrest. Naughty boy.” She slaps his ass again, a little harder. “I remember one of those stories rather well. It had a beautiful vixen reach around and grope the boy’s dick...” Forrest feels her hand roughly grab his bulge, rubbing and squeezing it. It makes him let out a high-pitched “eep!” that she delights in.

”Then, the vixen slid her tongue down his neck...” Her tongue copied the movements described, leaving a trail of saliva down the side of Forrest’s neck. He shivers. “Although, your story ended with the boy getting a blowjob. I have a better ending in mind. Now, turn around, would you?”

Forrest gulps, but turns around like Camilla had asked. He sees Camilla’s full nude figure: Huge, soft breasts, wide hips, and between them, a staggeringly large cock and pair of balls dangling below it. “On your knees,” she orders. He stands there, too shocked to speak. Then, she slaps him across the face, hard. “On your knees, slut!”

That gets Forrest moving, dropping to his knees, allowing his face to be right in front of Camilla’s cock. “I wanted to have fun in the bath, but you know what? I just finished some training, and I think I’d rather you clean me up. Especially my cock. Do you see it? Smell it?” Upon closer inspection, Forrest understands what she means. Her body is glistening with sweat, and her cock reeks of it. “So get to work, sweetie.”

Camilla grabs the back of Forrest’s head and shoves his face against her dick. “Did you not hear me? I told you to clean the sweat off my fat cock like the pathetic whore you are.”

Forrest doesn’t have a choice. At least, that’s what he tells himself as his tongue begins to slide up his aunt’s shaft. She moans softly, her grip going a little looser on his head. “Getting my cock sucked by a cutie like you is so good...your cousins put up much more of a fight before I broke them, you know. I guess you really are a fucking slut.”

Forrest keeps going, trying to drown the insults out. “What’s wrong, sissy? Don’t like my meanie words? Like when I call you a dick-loving whore? Come on, we both know that the characters in your stories you identify as aren’t the dominant ones. You like being dominated, don’t you?” Camilla begins grinding her cock against his face, rubbing her sweat all over him. “Well now you can live out all those perverted fantasies. So long as you understand that I’m in charge. You do whatever I say, and I’ll make you feel better than those stories made you imagine. Understand?”

Forrest tries to shake his head, only for Camilla to pull her hips back and unleash a torrent of thick, yellow-tinted cum all over his face. “Fuck! Oh, if you touch any of that cum, I’ll spank your ass bright red!” By the time her load’s done, it’s dripping down his chin and onto his legs. “I’m gonna get you so filthy, my cute little nephew. And then, I’m gonna get you addicted to my cock.”

Camilla’s dick is still rock-hard. Forrest looks up to see her grinning ferociously down at him, like an animal watching its prey. He’s in for a long night. He gulps once more, hoping he’ll make it out with his sanity intact.


End file.
